Not Weak, A Hero
by Distant Starlite
Summary: ...He stabbed someone with his sword, she gasped waiting for the pain but it never came..."TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!" "I lost my family because of that guy...AND IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" Rated T for violence, language,w/some romance. Parings are surprise
1. Bye Kohona

**'I thought they were my friends and trustworthy teamates. They just call me weak even after all those times I saved their lives! I could have let them die of blood lost.'**

The young pink-hair medic thought. She was crying after what she heard her teamate say to her, sitting at the bench that the day Sasuke left put her on.

_Flashback_

_**"Sakura...you weak you need more trainning" said Sasuke.**_

**_"For once I agree with teme..."Naruto said._**

**_"Well you are a little behind from the rest of you team..."started Kakashi._**

**_"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALL CALLING ME WEAK! ESPECIALLY YOU SASUKE!!I NEVER THOUGHT MY TEACHER OR MY KIND-HEARTED FRIEND WOULD SAY IT! I QUIT THIS TEAM THEN! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CARE, YOU THINK I'M JUST A BURDEN TO THE TEAM!" screamed Sakura leaving._**

_Flashback end_

Soon after she saw Tenten, Hinata, and Ino crying with a hint of anger.

"Did Sasuke do it again?"questioned Tenten.

"Yes, but this time Naruto and Kakashi did too...What about you guys? Teamates called you weak?," Sakura answered crying.

"Yes..." the girls answered.

_Flashback_

**_"HINATA! Are you ok? I think you need some more trainning because you're the weakest of our team..."stated Kiba._**

**_"Er...Kiba's right Hinata," said Kurenai._**

**_"..."Shino said._**

**_"I QUIT THIS TEAM THEN! I'VE TRIED MY HARDEST TO KEEP UP WITH YOU BUT IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH THEN FINE!" said Hinata as she stomped away_**

_Flashback end_

_Flashback_

_**"Tenten...you're weak at everything but you weapons, you need more trainning," Neji said.**_

**_"YOUTH! YOUTHFUL NEJI IS RIGHT IT'S UNYOUTHFUL TO ONLY HAVE ON YOUTHFUL ABILITY!" yelled Rock Lee._**

**_"LEE I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! YOUTHFUL TENTEN YOU SHOULD BE MORE LIKE YOUTHFUL NEJI AND YOUTHFUL LEE!" screamed Might Guy (Gai)_**

**_"WELL THEN IF I'M SO WEAK, I QUIT THIS TEAM! I'VE DONE SO MUCH FOR THIS TEAM BUT YOU JUST DO APPERCIATE ANYTHING I DO!" huffed Tenten running off on the brink of crying._**

_Flashback end_

_Flashback_

**_"Troublesome...Ino you need to get stronger to protect yourself. Right now your weak compared to the team," said Shikamaru._**

**_"-munch-Shikamaru-munch-is-munch-right." said Choji eating._**

**_"Well, Ino you do need a little work," said Asuma._**

**_"I'VE TRIED MY HARDEST FOR THIS TEAM! I'VE DONE EXTRA TRAINNING AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? I QUIT I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU GUYS ON THIS TEAM!" yell Ino as she left._**

_Flashback end_

"I say we leave Kohona for a couple years to go trainning but ask Tsunade first. Besides it's not like anyone will miss us." Sakura said.

"I a-agree w-with S-Sakura-chan, I need to prove I'm s-strong e-enough to be t-the heir of my c-clan." Hinata shuttered.

"I'm with Sakura, she's my friend and friends stick together!" Tenten said.

The girls looked over a Ino waiting for her answer.

"Well, I don't want to be alone without me friends so I'm in!" Ino said.

"Then it's agreed we will ask Tsunade to leave the village for a couple year to prove we aren't weak!" said Sakura

_At the Hokage's office_

'knock,knock'

"Come in." said Tsunade.

The girls went in to find Tsunade working on her paperwork.

"I'm... I mean we are here to ask your permission to leave the village to train." Sakura bravely said.

"Why is that?" questioned Tsunade.

"The boys have said we were weak and a burden so we want to prove we aren't!" Ino jumped in.

"You may leave then with my permission but please keep in contact so I know you are still alive," sighed Tsunade.

"Thank you and when we return we will be able to help protect Kohona." said Tenten and the girl bowed.

* * *

"I guess this is it...Good-bye Kohona..." the 4 girls thought.

After that they left leaving a note for Tsunade to show the team.

* * *

-I'm still working on it but please rate a comment

Blossem-chan


	2. THE GIRLS ARE WHERE!

* * *

The next day

"HEY TEME, HEY SAKURA-CH…WAIT WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't know nor do I care," Sasuke answered but inside he did care.

30 minutes later

"Yo…where is Sakura?" questioned Kakashi

"YOU'RE LATE!!I don't know where Sakura-chan is…LET'S GO ASK TSUNADE!!" yelled Naruto unfortunately Sasuke and Kakashi almost went death.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kiba and Shino…

"Hey! Wait, where is Hinata? She's usually already here," Kiba said.

"……" answered Shino.

5 minutes later

"Where is Hinata!?" asked Kiba once again but received the same reply.

"……" again Shino answered.

"Do you guys know where Hinata is?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know but bug boy won't answer my damn question!!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Let's go ask Tsunade where she is…" Kurenai said as she sweat dropped about Kiba's last comment.

* * *

Anyways (insert sweat drop here) let's go to Neji and Rock Lee…

"HELLO YOUTHFUL NEJI!!WHERE IS YOUTHFUL TENTEN? IT'S UNYOUTHFUL TO BE LATE TO YOUTHFUL TRAINING!" yelled Lee (hehe –sweat drop-)

"Hn…I don't know now stop screaming in my ear about youth!" Neji said losing his cool.

"BUT YOUTH IS SO YOUTHFUL! NOW WHERE IS YOUTHFUL TENTEN?" question (err…yelled) Gai.

"I KNOW LET'S GO ASK OUR YOUTHFUL HOKAGE!" exclaimed/yelled Lee.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU LEE!"

"GAI-SENSI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSI!"

"LEE!"

* * *

(Um let's leave them their –sweat drop- poor, poor Neji) Now to Shikamaru and Choji…

"Hey –munch- Shikamaru where –munch- is Ino?" asked Choji while devouring his chips.

"I don't know, to troublesome to look," muttered Shikamaru watching clouds.

"Hey –cough- where is –cough- Ino?" Asking Asuma while smoking.

"Don't know but let's go –munch- ask the hokage," Choji said.

"Too troublesome (00)," mumbled Shikamaru

* * *

At Tsunade's office…

'knock,knock'

"Come in," said a faint voice coming from the hokage.

"WHERE ARE THE GIRLS THEY WEREN'T AT THE MEETING PLACE!?" yelled Naruto

Trying to ignore the yelling Tsunade answered, "They left Kohona with my permission."

"WHAT! Why?" yelled everyone but Sasuke, Neji, and Shino.

"Tis this, I'm very disappointed in you boys…They left because of you guys. They said they had enough of the 'your weak'. I'm not telling you where they are nor will you be allowed to find them," Tsunade said showing the note.

_I'm sick and tired of you guys calling us weak,_

_We are probably are far from Kohona as you_

_Are reading this, we most likely aren't going_

_To be back for a while, we put so much effort_

_Into all those missions and training but it I guess_

_You just don't appreciate our help, ever since_

_We all became Anbu you all started excluding_

_Us in everything, so this is good-bye and take care,_

_-Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino_

The boys just had a blank expression but inside it hurt a lot, each where thinking the same thing. 'I never go the chance to tell her how I felt' but some where thinking 'Why did you leave?'

**_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words  
_**

'Sakura...' thought Sasuke

_**I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK**_

'Tenten...' thought Neji

_**(All)Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again  
**_

**_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone_**

'Ino...' thought Shikamaru

_**You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away**_

'Hinata...' thought Naruto

_**Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again**_

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

'...why did you leave me?' all the boys thought.

Thanks for reading. Plz rate and review. Also how do you spell the nickname Naruto calls Tsunade?

-Blossem-chan


	3. New Powers

Recap:

_Recap:_

_The boys just had a blank expression but inside it hurt a lot, each where thinking the same thing. 'I never go the chance to tell her how I felt' but some where thinking 'Why did you leave?'_

_'Sakura...' thought Sasuke_

_'Tenten...' thought Neji_

_'Ino...' thought Shikamaru_

_'Hinata...' thought Naruto_

_'...why did you leave me?' all the boys thought._

_End of Recap:_

With the Girls:

"I think –huff- we should –huff- take a –huff- break," Ino said completely exhausted.

"I –huff- agree with –huff- Ino-chan," agreed Hinata.

"Ok we'll take a short break," said Sakura giving in.

The 4, 15 year old girls, went to rest under the shade of a beautiful Sakura tree. But suddenly 4….

Back a Kohona:

"hn, I'm going home," stated Sasuke.

"For once I agree with Uchiha," commented Neji.

"Whatever I need to get my mind of something, -sigh- Troublesome girls," muttered Shikamaru.

"I NEED RAMEN, TO ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" yelled Naruto.

Back with the Girls:

But suddenly, 4 goddesses came down.

"Who are you?" asked the girls in unison (for those of you who are stupid unison means at the same time.)

"We are the goddesses of Ryuus, water, wind, and earth," answered the goddesses.

"You, Ino, now have the power of wind young one. You can control the wind," said the white goddess.

"And you, Hinata, now have the power of water. You can control all of water," remarked the blue goddess.

"Tenten I give you the power of earth. You can control plants, trees, and others to use for defense or fighting," said the green goddess.

"Lastly, Sakura, you are the leader of all. You can control all elements, Ryuus, and creatures," finished the black goddess.

"OMG!! CCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!" screamed the girls and then the goddesses disapered.

"So I guess we should head out and next break we will test more of our powers," said Sakura as she summoned a Ryuu. They all got on and left.

* * *

sorry it's so short the next one will be longer...

-xsTaRbUrTxlIlYx


	4. The Unknown Reunion

Sorry for not updating in so long but here is another chapter.

* * *

"Hey is that an messenger bird?" asked Naruto.

"It seems so, do you guys want to check it out?" asked Neji.

"Hn/troublesome/OK" where the group's responses.

In the Hokage's office

"SHIZUNE I NEED MORE SAKE! Grr... too much paperwork! I wonder how the girls are doing? No focus!" grumbled Tsunade. Suddenly a small messenger bird flew threw the window and landed on the nice dark wood desk.

"Hm? Who could this be from?" asked the Hokage. She was interupted by Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, her top anbus.

"Hn...we came to see what the messenger bird was about." said Sasuke before Tsunade could ask. Slowly and careful, like something would pop out, she opened the letter. It read:

_Dearest Kohona Hokage,_

_How do you do? We're fine and dandy. Also how are you top anbus? Who we are you might ask? You will find out eventually. Oh and just to let you know we sorta kinda...um...wiped out the rest of the Akatsuki and about half of the sound ninja that were after Kohona for revenge. Ah and Lady Hokage, Sasuke-san, Neji-san, Shika-san, and Naruto-san please close your mouths as we know dropped open before a fly goes in. We will of course come back to Kohona soon but not yet. And when we do you might just not recognise us. Now we must go back to training._

_Goddess of Wind, Goddess of Water, Goddess of Earth, and Goddess of Ryuus_

"THEY WIPED OUT THE ENTIRE DANG AKATSUKI AND HALF OF SOUND POPULATION!? Oh well more reasons to let them be back in Kohona...SHIZUNE I NEED A BOTTLE OF REALLY STRONG SAKE!" yelled the gambling Hokage.

"Only two girls I know call me Shika but that but -kun not -san...No, it can't be Ino cause how could she be one of the goddesses. Temari could be the Goddess of Wind..." Shikamaru thought out loud. This made Tsunade smirk for she know it was her favorite girls but even the village genius couldn't figure it out.

"Oh no, I don't really like the smirk Tsunade-baa-chan!" yelled the hyper active knuckle head.

"I'm guessing you know who these people are?" asked the suspicious Neji.

"Well, yes but you know them too. Now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" yelled the Hokage.

"Aa...we need to know who these people are." ordered Sasuke.

"As you have read in the letter '_You will find out eventually_'." stated the still smirking Hokage.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

_knock, knock_

"Ah, Come in" said the young but old blond.

"Hokage-sama," said the girls bowing down. The first girl had long white flowing hair with a short white kimono and silver eyes and japanese style sandles, a black mask covering her mouth, and short black pants underneath. The second girl was all clad in blue, she had flowing silk like blue chinese style tanktop with matching skirt, cape tyed around her hip, black boots, and bright blue eyes. The third girl was clad in green, long wavy green hair, sharp forest green eyes, a white short dress, and white sandles. The last girl was completely gorgeous, she had long silky shinny black hair, piercing onyx eyes, a white kimono and japanese style sandles.

Suddenly the black haired girl turned to the anbus. She was very happy they didn't know who they were, for they were...

* * *

**Me:**DUNDUNDUN!

**Sasuke:**I barely talked and I'm one of the main characters!!

**Me: **Oh shut up unless you want me to put some SakuLee fluff!

**Lee:** Yes please do!

**Sasuke: **NO!!SAKURA-TENSHI-HIME IN MINE I TELL YOU MINE!!

**Me: **Oh possesive much?

**Sakura: **Please don't put me with Lee please!!-sobs-

**Sasuke: **See you made her cry! It's ok Sakura-tenshi-hime! I won't let that stupid boy take you away.-kisses Sakura on the lips-

**Me: **AAAAWWWW! LADIES AND GENTLEMAN A SASUSAKU MOMENT!

**Lee: **NNNOOOOOOOOO!!-sobing a river-

**Hinata: **Ano, Please read and review. Phoenix-chan will really apprieciate it! And thank you for the many who review already.


	5. The Anbu Fight

**People keep sending me flames on this story so I decided to start all over again! ( Some of you are just mean but thanks for the opinions! It will be called...How Could You?. Anyways it might take while since I'm going to do a few chapter before posting anything!Thanks for the wonderful reviews and the remake will be much better (I hope). If you have any ideas be sure to tell me)!!10/20

* * *

**

**ALRIGHT WHO THE HELL IS JATCH? I'M GONNA KILL YOU! SO WHAT IF MY GRAMMAR IS A LITTLE OFF?! AND NARUTO IS SAD CAUSE HE SECRETLY LOVES HINATA! I HATE HATE HATE FLAMES! I'm sorry to disappoint those but the plot will be very similar except it won't move so fast!! -mumbles colorful string or curses- But, because of the many nice reviews I'll continue the story!! After this one is done I'm working on the remake!! 10/21

* * *

Me: As you have read the story is continuing! To clear things up Naruto the whole time secretly loved Hinata, and still does. Sakura is called Master Of Fire and/or Master Of Ryuus, Hinata is Master Of Water, Ino is Master Of Wind, and Tenten is Master Of Earth. They call each other that in case some one who knew them was around. Akira is an anbu captain but, she didn't have any mission then so she trained the girls.  


* * *

**_Recap:_

_The first girl had long white flowing hair with a short white kimono and silver eyes and Japanese style sandals, a black mask covering her mouth, and short black pants underneath. The second girl was all clad in blue, she had flowing silk like blue Chinese style tank top with matching skirt, cape tied around her hip, black boots, and bright blue eyes. The third girl was clad in green, long wavy green hair, sharp forest green eyes, a white short dress, and white sandals. The last girl was completely gorgeous, she had long silky shinny black hair, piercing onyx eyes, a white kimono and Japanese style sandals._

_Suddenly the black haired girl turned to the anbus. She was very happy they didn't know who they were, for they were..._

_:End Recap_

...Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura...

"Hello again, girls. From what the anbus learned, the few sound ninjas that survived want revenge. They have convinced the rest of sound to help. I need your help..." said Tsunade.

"WHY DO YOU NEED US?!HUH?YOU ALWAYS SAY WE AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO HELP? YES WE DID HEAR YOU ALL THOSE TIMES!" burst the white girl.

"But..." started the Hokage.

"HEY YOU CAN'T SAY THAT TO THE HOKAGE!!" exlaimed Naruto.

"We can and just did hypocrite!" said the green girl.

"What does hypocrite mean??" Naruto thought out loud.

The girls burst out giggling all thinking 'you haven't changed at all Naruto/Naruto-kun, have you?'

"Shit, Akira-sensei is gonna kill us," stated the black haired girl.

"Ano, Fire (Sakura), what did I say about language?" asked the blue haired girl.

"BUT...BUT...WATER (Hinata)! AKIRA-SENSEI IS GOING TO KILL US ALL AND THEN BRING US BACK TO LIFE AND KILL US AGIAN!!" wined Wind or Ino.

"Earth, come on we are going," said Ryuu (Fire) still calm. They held hands and Ryuu did a quiet chant and the 4 dissapeared.

'Tenten, Ino, Hinata, I'm sorry...especially you Sakura' thought Tsunade.

**TRAININGTIMETRAININGTIMETRAININGTIMETRAININGTIMETRAININGTIMETRAININGTIMETRAININGTIME**

"Girl...why are you so late?" asked Akira gritting her teeth. She had long silky black hair and bright shinning hazel eyes. She wore an anbu outfit with her tiger mask on. Like Sakura, she could control all the elements and do a few other things. Some were being about to read minds, see bit of the future, summon or shapeshift into a creature or person, and teleport to different places!

"Erm..._She _wanted to see us?" Ino questioned more than answered.

"Alright alright now let's go train," said Akira.

Only 30 minutes later did they find trouble...

"What are you doing in our training area?" asked Sasuke. The girls were lucky that they still looked the same as before.

"How rude! Tis tis, didn't you ever learn you manners Sasuke?" asked the anbu.

"Captain?" asked all the boys in unison.

"Now girls let's go back to training," said Akira.

"BUT WE TRAINED FOR 12 HOURS STRAIGHT!!" complained Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

Stupid shameless childish teammates...was what Sasuke could have swore he heard.

"...why again am I training you girls? Your all a pain in the butt except you Ryuu of course," concluded Akira.

"HEY YOUR THE GIRLS WHO MADE BAA-CHAN SAD!!" yelled Naruto.

"...why would you care anyways Uzumaki! Aa, in fact I hear from these girls saying your all assholes. Hm oh right one of them had short pink hair, another had blond hair in a high ponytail, another had dark blue long hair, oh and lastly on had brown buns," said the irritated Sakura.

The boys were very shocked, they knew they hurt the girls but they didn't know it was that much.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THOSE GIRL LIKE YOU KNOW THEM?? HUH? WE KNOW THEM A LOT BETTER THAN YOU!" said a very pissed Neji.

"Oh they didn't mention us? Hm, we were their first friends, yes Neji even before you met the bun girl," said Tenten finally catching on.

'I'm so proud of you girls. I didn't think you could already handle the guys like they're nothing. I know how hard it is for you guys, after all my own best friends in the world did the same to me...' thought Akira. (A/N: You'll learn more about her past later! c(= yes I'm evil that way!)

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BIKERING!!WHY DON'T YOU BOYS JUST LEAVE US IN PEACE?AND TELL YOU DANG HOKAGE THAT IT'S HER FAULT WE ARE LIKE THIS NOW!" yelled a very very very very (and so on) pissed Hinata.

"Water cool it," Ryuu said.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWWW BUT HE WAS BEING MEAN TO ME!" pouted Hinata.

Ino and Tenten just couldn't handle the chibi Hinata that they came to hug her. It was then when Sakura chose to pull up a fire wall.

"Water, you know very well that doen't work on me and your welcome for not letting you be squished," smirked Sakura.

"hmth aggarant teme," Hinata mummbled under her breath but everyone heard. Suddenly Sakura dashed over to Hinata and said "dobe"

"YOUR SO MEAN! WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Hinata.

"-sigh- Are we going to continue trainning or not?" questioned an irrated and impatiene anbu captain.

"Yes ma'm" chorused Ino, Hinata, and Tenten sounding like angels.

"Yes sensei," said Sakura's voice sounding smooth, thick like honey and a thosand angels.

"Kage Shuriken No Jutsu " screamed Sakura. Suddenly a large shuriken was thrown.

"Finally! Kirigakure No Jutsu" screamed Akira. A thick blanket of fog surrounded the area.

"Katon Housenka!" Sakura shouted back. Fire flew out of her mouth in a form of a flower.

'No way! That's can only be used by Uchiha! Well she could be one....'

'Hm...seems like she's just using Uchiha jutsus today...' thought the girls.

"Katon Ryuuka No Jutsu!" yelled Sakura blowing a huge fireball at Akira.

"Are you just using Uchiha justus today Ryuu?" said Akira taking out a kurnia.

"Aa, maybe" said Sakura taking out one of her many swords. Many 'clank' sounds could be heard assuring others that they were fighting with just weapons.

'Hn, this ends now!' Sakura thought.

"Jouro Senban" said Sakura taking out her umbrella after doing some hand signs.

"NO WAY THAT'S THE MOVE WE UNCOUNDERET IN THAT MISSION WITH IDATE! RIGHT SASUKE-TEME?!?!?!" screamed Naruto.

'Hn he's right...' thought Sasuke.

'What is she doing? Last time that was said she got needles strunk on her back....' thought the girls.

Akira couldn't dodge the needles but luckly it didn't hit any dangerous points.

"I win!" bragged Sakura with a smirk.

"What? Not even I can bet our captain but some girl can! This is an outrage!" yelled Neji.

"HAHAHAHAH NOT EVEN THE GREAT NEJI FROM THE HYUUGA CLAN COULDN'T BEAT AKIRA! HAHAHAHA EVEN THOUGH WE HAVEN'T WE WERE CLOSE! I HEARD YOU WEREN'T EVEN CLOSE!" yelled Ino, Hinata, and Tenten laughing their heads off.

"GRRR! I'll take you on right now!" said an irritated Neji.

"Not now we have to go but we will be back...." said each girl disappearing but Akira. Ino seemed to disappear with the wind. Hinata soaked into water and evaporated. Tenten just went underground. Sakura had the biggest exit for she all her elements blazed around her and when it died down she was gone.

* * *

**Me:** Whoa that was my longest chapter yet! Please review and read my other stories!! The poll is still on for a little while longer so please vote but I decided to make another chapter of this cause it's quite obvious it will win.

**My Halloween Day:**

It was fourth period and I had P.E. The teacher told us to dress out so we stayed in our costumes. I saw this guy had a Sasuke Uchiha costume on and he DYED HIS HAIR BLUE! I was rolling around on the ground laughing my butt off! Well now I know what I want to be next year! I'm going to be Temari, Tenten, Hinata, or Sakura!

**Fangirls:** WHERE IS THAT PINK HAIRED BITCH? HOW DARE SHE CALL SASUKE-KUN A ASSHOLE!

**Me: **Jesus fangirls these days....-sprays fangirl repellent-

**Fangirls but Karin: **-faint-

**Me: **Eh? Oh well I'll just use my Karin repellent -sprays Karin repellent-

**Karin:** -faints and dies-


	6. Beginning of The Greatest Battle

**Me:**Hey I'm back! My internet is all fixed as well as my computer! Very sorry for those who waited so long! All stories will be on hiatus until this one is finish or when I get bored of this one which I hopefully won't....Anyways to the story! Also check youtube and go to amy675's channel for my Naruto chat!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own the plot and Akira!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"HAHAHAHAH NOT EVEN THE GREAT NEJI FROM THE HYUUGA CLAN COULDN'T BEAT AKIRA! HAHAHAHA EVEN THOUGH WE HAVEN'T WE WERE CLOSE! I HEARD YOU WEREN'T EVEN CLOSE!" yelled Ino, Hinata, and Tenten laughing their heads off._

_"GRRR! I'll take you on right now!" said an irritated Neji._

_"Not now we have to go but we will be back...." said each girl disappearing but Akira. Ino seemed to disappear with the wind. Hinata soaked into water and evaporated. Tenten just went underground. Sakura had the biggest exit for she all her elements blazed around her and when it died down she was gone._

_:End Recap_

"Why, oh why do they always leave me behind?" Akira asked herself. She then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. (**A/N: **Kind of like when Kakashi made that genjustu on Sakura!)

"That was odd..." Naruto said breaking the awkward atmosphere. Neji continued fuming and cursing, Sasuke just sort of stood there with his bored expression, Shikamaru was lying on the floor watching the clouds.

"I don't think that's the last time we'll see them...." Shikamaru finally stated switching to his thinking postition. As silent as they all were they really were thinking about a certain girl, a pink haired girl, a brunette, a blondie, and a shy purple haired girl.

_KABOOM!_

"What was the loud sound?" asked a now calm Neji.

Suddenly and anbu appeared in front of the boys. "The Sound army has reached Kohona! Tsunade needs you at the front gates!"

They all rushed to the sound. Once they arrived they found Tsunade facing Kabuto. He was mixed with Orochimaru's body.

"KABUTO!" boomed Tsunade's voice.

'This is going to be very bad...We need the girls...' thought Tsunade.

"Ah, Tsunade...long time no see...Now where is she!?!?!?!" asked the Orochimaru/Kabuto figure.

"That....I-I do not know..." ansered Tsunade.

"LIAR! TELL ME NOW! OR ELSE THE CONSIQUENCES ARE FATAL!" exclaimed the angry figure.

"You want us? Well we're right here." said Ino.

"AND TODAY YOU DIE RIGHT HERE!" finished all the girls.

The blacked haired girl had a very evil smile on her face. She yelled,"AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THE MURDER OF MY OWN CLAN!"

"This fight is mine alone got it!" commanded Sakura.

"NO! You can't do it alone you'll die!" exclaimed Hinata.

"It doesn't matter, either he goes down or the both of us do! I have nothing to live for anymore..." said Sakura.

"No! You'll live for Kohona!" exlaimed Ino. She was very desperate not to lose her best friend.

"There isn't anyone waiting for me back at Kohona...my whole family died because that man over there and I will not let you take that chance away from me. You girls have at least some one to go home to!" said Sakura ready to attack.

"YOU STILL HAVE ME TO GO BACK TO "RYUU"! I won't let you do this!" yelled Tsunade.

"What choice is there? One of us are likely to die as well and the only one who desearves to is me! After all I'm worthless to everyone!" yelled Sakura.

Everyone grew silent and the girls and Tsunade started to cry.

"I've never had my real parents to take care of me and the one who are close to being ones will not die because of me. Come on Kabuto it's me that you want." screamed Sakura charging at him.

She brought back her fist and punched Kabuto right smack in the face. The battle of a life time was just about to begin and Rookie 9, Team Gai, The Sand Siblings, and Tsunade were caught in the middle of it...

* * *

**Me:** So what do you think? The next chapter will have the real battle! Watch out for The Battle To Death! Read and Review!


	7. Am I Dead?

**Me: **Hey! I'm back and better than ever! I hope you like the fight scene in this one! Well, I hope you like it. Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just plot and Akira! If you steal any, expect to see a heck of a lot of kunai's.**

________________________________________________________________________

_Recap:_

_Everyone grew silent and the girls and Tsunade started to cry._

_"I've never had my real parents to take care of me and the one who are close to being ones will not die because of me. Come on Kabuto it's me that you want." screamed Sakura charging at him._

_She brought back her fist and punched Kabuto right smack in the face. The battle of a life time was just about to begin and Rookie 9, Team Gai, The Sand Siblings, and Tsunade were caught in the middle of it..._

_:End Recap_

Sakura took her right fist and filled it with chakra. It glowed a vibrant green as she brought it back and smashed it into Kabuto's face. Nearly breaking his "perfect" nose. Although, it did send him flying back a few feet. He crashed into the wall surrounding Konoha.

Dust blew up in the air as Sakura cautiously stepped forward. She reached the dust when she saw a figure walking towards her. She tried running back but it was too late. A hand shot out and grabbed her neck roughly. It started choking her as she started twisting in his grasp. She could feel Kabuto's hand staring to slip and so could he. So instead of strangling Sakura, Kabuto threw his arm back and then forward as Sakura went flying forward. She flew over to a few trees headfirst. But, before she hit the trees, she turned around and then bounced off of them with her feet. She spiraled through the air and head butted Kabuto as he grabbed her arm and flung her back towards the forest. This time she hit the trees headfirst.

Kabuto was right on her trail as he ran behind her. After she hit the trees, Sakura punched Kabuto in the face and sent another one flying at his gut. He caught the one in the gut before she could make any real damage with her immense strength and twisted her wrist but then stopped short after hearing a loud snap and a blood curdling scream. Kabuto smirked as tears weld up in Sakura's eyes.

_Don't cry, Don't cry! You can do this! You promised to never cry in front of Sasuke again. No matter how much of a bastard he really is! _Sakura thought.

"Having fun? You know, you should really get to the hospital since your wrist is broken." Kabuto smirked again. Sakura just winced in pain as he twisted her wrist again.

"You wish. But I'm not done with you yet!" She screamed and kicked him where the sun don't shine! He groaned in pain as Ino tried to rush forward and help.

"No! Stay back! Go fight the other enemies!" Then Sakura was lost from sight in a whirl of dust.

"Girls, boys! Don't just sit around and watch! Help with the enemies!" Tsunade screamed as she took an enemies face in hand and smashed his head against the ground. Everybody wanted to help Sakura extremely bad but knew that she would be too stubborn and refuse. No matter how much she needed it.

"You know, I always thought that you were pretty." Kabuto said huskily as his voice rang out from all places possible in the dust that had yet to clear.

"Go rot in hell." She said as she kicked to her right but felt nothing but air. Dusty air.

"Oh, I know that you like me. _Sakura_." Kabuto smirked as everybody heard. Even Sasuke and his gang.

"Wait. THAT'S SAKURA!?" Naruto bellowed.

"I AM NOT! MY NAME IS RYUU YOU BASTARD!" 'Ryuu' shouted. Then punched to the left, right, below, ahead, and above but all she met was air.

"That's never going to work dear." The voice rang out again.

This time Sakura closed her eyes and listened for any type of movement. She heard a branch snap on her left so her hand shot out and fortunately grabbed a shirt. She reeled him in as his nose came in contact with her fist. (it's broken so it was sort of a fist) This time she could feel his nose break as blood started to ooze out. Then she flung him out of the dust area and into the clearing that was in the forest. She raced after him only to find him nowhere until somebody flung her through the trees.

Sakura went flying and heard every single branch that snapped from under her. Her back was getting all scratched up and so were her sides. Finally the branches thinned out until she hit dirt. Grass was blowing through her fingers as her head hit the ground hard. She blacked out for moment until she could hear footsteps and evil laughing a hundred yards away. They were coming slow so Sakura could make a get-away. She got up and started running over back towards the trees away from Kabuto. She stumbled a bit but safely made it into the trees.

She ran back towards Konoha and saw a bloody sight before her. Hinata was all bloodied up while fighting side by side with Naruto. They were both fighting about six enemies. Ino with Shikamaru and was fighting ten. Tenten with Neji and they were fighting eight. Then there was Sasuke. He was fighting alone and was fighting the most. Eighteen. He was cornered.

Sakura started going over until she got hit on the back with so much force that it sent her flying over to Sasuke. Right as one was coming up from behind to attack Sasuke, Sakura rammed into him. Well, rammed into about ten of them. She sent them flying to. But Sasuke grabbed her arm before she could go and hit another tree.

"Thanks." Sakura said as he put her down.

"Hn." Then he went back to fighting as Kabuto came back.

"Oh dear. What a pretty little sight we have here."

"You're dead Kabuto! I've had enough of your bull crap all of my fucking life! I am tired of this! Go back to your little hell hole and stay there!" She hissed at him.

"Tsk,tsk. You know what? That's the same thing your mother said to me before I slit her throat." He smirked as Sasuke turned to face them both as he finished with the last one. He saw death dance across her eyes as she glared holes in Kabuto's head for saying that. "Oh yes. I had a blast doing it to! You should have seen her eyes. Just like yours. They flashed death at me to when I strangled your pathetic excuse of a father. He was all mangled up to. He had a severed arm, broken spine, fractured skull, you name it! Of course, that's when you mother came into the picture. She almost killed me to! I just had to be more careful with her. She broke Orochimaru's spine so he joined with me since none of his bodies were complete yet. It's really sad if you think about it. Oh well, what's done is done." He flashed Sakura and Sasuke some of his yellowing front teeth.

Sakura started shaking violently. "You. Take. That. Back. You. Bastard."

"Oh? Why should I?"

That ticked her off. She sprang and jumped up onto Kabuto just as he started to unsheathe a hidden sword.

_**Everytime I try to fly I fall **  
**Without my wings I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby **_

Kabuto took his sword out of its safe holder as Sakura's mask blew off revealing her shiny hair. She tackled him to the ground right as he stabbed someone with his sword.

Sakura gasped and flew to the ground waiting for the pain to take over.

But, it never came.

_Am I dead?_

_**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry**_

**_Ohhhh_**

_**At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
**_

_**And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**_

________________________________________________________________________

**Me:** Is she dead…?

**Sakura: **Did you kill me..!?

**Me: **I don't know… Well I hope I see you next time! BYE! Oh, and the song in here is called _**EveryTime **_by _**Britney Spears**_. It's a REALLY touching song! Not like Circus or Womanizer. It's really nice! Oh and I'll be gone from March 19-21 for a choir performance and I won't have any computer with me! I'll be working on paper which I do often for trips! I'll hopefully have one or two new chapters out soon!


	8. Reality

**Me: **Sorry I haven't updated for a while! So I know alot of you are getting excited and a few of you already guess who took the hit. So let's see if your right! DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto or Everytime by Britany Spears (Last Chapter). But I do own the plot and Akira! (-sweatdrop- No I don't own the name but the character!) Try to steal it I'll send a blood thirsty Gaara after you!**

**____________________________________________________________________**

_Recap:_

_Kabuto took his sword out of its safe holder as Sakura's mask blew off revealing her shiny hair. She tackled him to the ground right as he stabbed someone with his sword._

_Sakura gasped and flew to the ground waiting for the pain to take over._

_But, it never came._

**Am I dead?**

_:End Recap_

The dark haired figure fell over as the rosette screamed. After all, it was Akira, her non-blood related sister. Akira was losing a lot of blood and had a few broken bones.

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"She'll never see the day lights again, _Sakura-chan_. This blade has a special poison that puts the opponent into a genjutsu but the damage done in the genjutsu are done on the actual body." Kabuto said smirking.

"AKIRA! SNAP OUT OF!!!!"

The anbu captain screamed in such a high pitch it hurt the ears. Kabuto with the very sensitive pair of ears leaned forward unsuccessfully covering his ears.

"Make it stop!" He screamed doubling in pain.

"You disgusting horrid creature! Wasn't it enough taking my parents life away! But you just have to do the same to all my loved one! Your so twisted that maybe that's why kaa-san and to-san hated you!" Sakura yelled.

"THEY'RE RELATED!!!?!?!?!" yelled everyone else.

"Kaa-san and To-san wanted what was best for the both of us! They never wanted a son who had such a twisted mind! You left me...you left me to join that gay sannin! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TAKEN ME WITH YOU! I thought...I thought...you cared about me. I've always looked up to you but I guess that was a mistake!" Sakura screamed.

She charged up another fist. Green chakara glowed from her hand as she once again pulled her arm back. Then what seemed to be in slow motion, her hand headed toward his stomach. As the fist came in contact to Kabuto, he started sputtering more blood and he fell backwards.

"Curse you Kabuto-nii! I could have had a normal life living happily with kaa-san and to-san but you had to take it away! You let that stupid sannin convince you about all the bad thing of them! Without them you would be alive and they never taught you to be this way!"

"NO! Do not listen to her, you parents never wanted you. They thought you were a mistake! They tried to pressure you to becoming the clan leader and not what you wanted!!" Orochimaru screamed in Kabuto's head.

Slowly and carefully Kabuto got up, once again he took his sword out. After what his master had just told him, he decided that Sakura was the only connection he had left to his family and with her gone he could finally get what he wanted. He charged forward once again with the blade hoping he wouldn't miss this time. But as Sakura waited for the pain, it never came. She looked down saw Akira. In angst she screamed over the lose of another loved one. Kabuto had left knowing that the only way he would win is after he was all better.

"S-sakura...g-go after him...d-don't worry about m-me..It's my time t-to g-go" Akira coughed out.

"NO! You won't die!" the pinkette cried.

"Sakura...y-you know that I w-won't...m-make it...k-keep s-strong and s-strive for y-your goal...I-I'm just s-sorry I won't l-live to see you a-achieve," Akira said. She coughed up more blood and that was the last thing she ever said. She smiled weakly and feel into a deep sleep. The only difference was that she would not wake up this time.

Light started to glow from her as all her other powers merged into Sakura. She knew that it meant she was really gone.

"AKIRA!"

Sakura began to whack the non breathing anbu.

"NO DAMN IT AKIRA! YOU PROMISED!"

The sad rosette hugged her knees and began rocking back and forward. She cried her heart out knowing she'll never again see her almost sister. The two were never blood related but the girl, who'd probably never admitted it, loved Akira just like a sister should. Akira's last words were the same very words that her mother said to her.

"KABUTO!!!!!!!I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!!!FROM THIS DAY ON YOUR DIRT TO ME!YOUR NOT MY BROTHER ANYMORE!!!-sniffle-WAS IT REALLY WORTH IT? KILLING THE TWO WHO RAISED YOU YOUR WHOLE LIFE?!?!?!"

With that said, the gray haired boy halted. He never meant to hurt his little imouto like that, no matter what people thought he loved his little imouto. She always brighten his days even after all the times he didn't spend with her. The comment he just heard had hurt his heart more then it should of...

'I...I'm sorry little imouto...'

Swiftly Sasuke dashed over to Sakura as he held her, she cried against his chest. Hinata started to cry and as much as Ino tried keep a straight face she just broke down crying. Naruto and Shikamaru went to comfort them as they too cried on the boy's shoulders. Tenten wanted as much to just stay strong for her friends but she found it impossible as she turned to Neji and cried on his shoulder. The girls were all mourning for Sakura's parents and their sister, Akira. It was one of the most important days in history...the day when Akira, the one loved by all, had been killed in combat. Tsunade made a mental note to mark her on the memorial stone.

"S-sasuke...what do now? Akira was like the sister I never had...I don't know what to do with out her...S-sasuke...you know I love you right?" the girl was at a very mental state so she wasn't exactly sure what she was saying.

Sasuke froze stiff after hearing these precious words he hasn't heard in so long. He didn't think Sakura still loved after all those things he had said about her. He hugged her closer holding on to the girl he loved so much.

OI! HOLD THE PHONE! DID SASUKE JUST ADMIT HE LOVED SOMEONE? Yes it was true. Sasuke always had a soft spot for the rosette even if he wouldn't be admitting it anytime soon.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

'...Sakura I'll never hurt you again...'

_I will never let you fall_

'I regret all those harmful words I said...'

_I'll stand up with you forever_

'From now on your my first priority...'

_I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Sakura looked up to Sasuke. She stared at his eyes full of...love? Staring at him she looked closer at him and saw that not only was he still wearing the basic Anbu outfit but he got more...dare she admit it...sexy????

_High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'_

...Wait? sexy? since when was he sexy?

_High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'_

'Ok I admit it, he was always sexy...I guess after all this time I still love him...

_out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'_

She held her breath just plainly staring at him just like in the sappy romantic movies.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you__  
_____________________________________________

**Me: **Well what do you think? Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been prepping for the star test in April and I've been really busy! The song is called Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! I'm not really a big fan of their work but I just love that song! The other song is Why Can't I by Liz Phair. It's a good song listen to it! The lyric order isn't correct I just editted myself! But they are the right ones!


	9. Funeral and Leaving?

**Me**: I'm really sorry for not updating!! I've been pretty busy the last month and I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of Not Weak, A Hero!!!

**Breezy-chan**: NOOOO!!!! The last chapter?!?!?!?

**Me**: Yes…anyways on to the story!!! Oh and I don't own Naruto just the plot!!

* * *

Tsunade and the Anbu Black Ops were organizing a funeral for Konoha's Anbu Captain. Sakura was told to rest after her battle and Tsunade order Sasuke to watch over her to make sure she would not train at her state.

As the two walked down the street, they noticed how to mood of all the villages dropped. Feeling even worst Sakura looked away and remembers all the happy times with her sister. When she began to think about her onii-san, she clenched her fist and swore she would get revenge for all the things he's done. Sasuke curiously looked over at Sakura as she started to cry. He pulled her in a hug and sat down. The two sat there for hours, both not ready for the funeral.

* * *

Tsunade stood there looking over her villagers and stopped at the Rookie 12, now Anbu 12.

'I'm sorry, Sakura. I could not keep my promise…The minute your parent's died I swore I would protect you and nothing could happen to you.'

"Ahem." Tsunade said.

Everyone but Naruto and Hinata turned to her. Suddenly you could see a stress vein on her head.

"AHEM!" boomed Tsunade.

The two then turned toward their Godaime scared of her fury.

"Anyways, we all gather here today in memory of Akira. She was loved by all of us but this crisis had affected others even more…."

That was all Sakura heard as her head filled with 'What ifs'. The other girls were sobbing thinking of the good old days.

"I now want to call up Haruno Sakura, Akira's closest friend, up"

Slowly but surely, Sakura walked up to the podium feeling she let everyone down when she saw their sad faces.

"Today we gathered her all for the funeral for our top Anbu, Akira. Although she never knew, she was the reason why the girls and I were so close together. At the beginning, I didn't care who she was all I wanted was her to train me. But sometime during our training, I grew fonder of her and began to look up to her like an older sister. She gave up her free time to train Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and me. Her death will be forever remembered in all of us." Sakura finished.

Bubblegum pink flashed as Sakura returned to her place besides her old teammates. Then it was time for the rose ceremony. Each citizen walked up placing a white rose on top of the coffin to show their respect. Finally when the funeral was over, the rosette dashed out to her secret place.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled.

Sasuke took after the runaway girl and Ino and Naruto was about the follow.

"Troublesome…let Sasuke handle it," (guess who?) Shikamaru

When Sasuke finally arrived, he noticed the cherry blossom trees and their blooming flowers. Looking around he found Sakura sulking at the bottom of the biggest tree.

"Why couldn't I save her? I'm a failure…" Sakura mumbled looking at her hands.

"Sakura, I know you blame yourself but that time no one could save her. Life isn't always fair but there are…friends that help you through," Sasuke said sitting down next to her. He also realized that since the beginning he had friends to help but he pushed them away which he's starting to regret.

Quickly he pulled them down to the grass hugging her. Onyx and emerald clashed and they began to thread each other's hair. Suddenly the two unconsciously leaned closer and closer. But suddenly…Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Tenten popped out from behind a tree. The couple on the ground quickly separated, looking away with tomato red blushes each already missing the feeling of being in the other's arms.

"So…SasuSaku…?" Ino said suggestively waggling her eyebrows.

"What! N-no!" the two exclaimed but secretly wishing it was true.

Glancing at one another, they awkwardly jerked away in different directions. Then Sakura sent an 'I need to talk to you' look to the girls. With that the element controllers disappeared.

* * *

"Girls, what do we do now? Stay or leave?" Ino asked.

They grouped together and debated for what seemed to be hours.

"Well, I'm going. I don't want Kabuto attacking the village again…Might as well get rid of Itachi as well…" Sakura said.

"I'm going with Sakura-chan!!!" yelled both Tenten and Hinata

"Oh…I guess it's only me staying…" Ino stated before she ran off crying.

"INO!!!" the girls yelled.

"Well…I guess it's just us…Let's go then…" Sakura said felling even more like a failure.

When they arrived at the gate, everyone was there, even the Godaime. Our element girls but Ino were about to leave, until Tenten stopped.

"Ino, you sure?" Tenten inquired.

"Nope! I'm coming!!" Ino shouted running after her companions

"We're going as well," the boys said joining them.

Quietly Tsunade stood there watching her prize Anbu walk away. A tear dropped to the ground as she wished them all good luck. The eight walked towards the sun hoping someday to come back to Konoha.

* * *

**Me**: Well it's finally over! I'm working on the sequel so watch out for the Journey of the Life Time!

**Breezy-chan**: Yup! You definitely don't want to miss it!!!


	10. Extremely Important Notice

So...Really sorry for everyone who is expecting my stories to be updated and finished...I wrote all of these years ago, and I'm starting to realize how stupid the plot lines are. That's saying something seeing that I wrote them! Maybe some day I'll take these stories and rewrite them from the beginning. I know that one of my stories has over 60 reviews, something I'm immensely proud of, I couldn't have done it without help though. I'm going to be starting anew! New stories, new ideas, new plot lines. I'm really sorry my fellow fans! I hope you guys aren't too disappointed to read some of my new stuff that I'm working on. I love all you guys who actually read my stories and bothered to review.


End file.
